Favor from a Trained Thief
by classic99lady00
Summary: A one-shot of Daryl and a woman he knows. Set before the apocalypse happens. Very MA.
1. Favor from a Trained Thief

The banging was so goddamn _loud, _I couldn't ignore it any longer.

**Despite** the fact that all of my survival instinct was telling me to just _hide_ _under the fucking bed_. It was fucking **four** in the fucking **morning**, for Christ's sake! There were two main reasons for someone to be knocking on a door at this time of day in this neighborhood: one, someone was dying, or two, someone wanted me to die. Not exactly the most motivating of reasons to go answer the door, eh?

Tiptoeing, I made my way over to the piece-of-shit front door, grabbing the can of Mace spray from the top of the piece-of-shit fridge. My heart was in my throat, my bare legs shaking from the freezing air and the icy, cracked tiles under my toes.

Sound exploded around the kitchen, the door suddenly shaking in its frame, making me jump. But it was just more vicious knocking.

I didn't know why I was always the one having to pull the stunts like this... Oh WAIT, yeah **I did! **It's because the skanks I lived with were ALWAYS wasted and/or high and/or out getting screwed. Evvveeerrryyy goddamn day of the week.

God, I needed to move the hell outta this crap-hole house and find some _sane _friends with decent jobs.

The deadbolt still locked, I shouted, "Who the fuck is it?"

"The goddamn Easter Bunny! Open the fucking door, Halley!"

I pulled the shitty locks open and yanked on the groaning door, almost angry in my relief. "The fuck are you doin' here, Daryl?" His hard figure pushed inside the house as I hissed him down, seething. I quickly shut the door behind him. "You realize it's been a month since I've seen you..."

"Soon as ya get me outta these things," he growled, holding up his hands for me to see, "I'll be gone."

I almost burst out laughing at the sight of him in handcuffs. "Get cherself arrested, didja?"

"Shut the hell up, bitch," he said moodily.

I rolled my eyes, "Am I really the only person you know who could pick a lock? It's four in the mornin'..."

"You gonna help me, er not?" He stepped sideways toward me, his scowl putting an edge to his words.

Flipping my too-long bangs out of my face, I folded my arms and raised one eyebrow, "Soon as you tell me how you got cuffed an' wound up on my doorstep." Daryl really could be scary sometimes, but this time, I knew he was just looking for an honest-to-God favor. Not looking for anymore trouble.

With one last long glare, he spit, "Fine. Merle n his buddies cuffed me to a pipe. I didn' much feel like hangin' around after that, so I busted the pipe and got outta there. Yer place was closer than mine and I didn' want to be asked to many questions, alright? You happy now?"

"Bastard," I whispered, shaking my head. Then I went and scrambled around in our dumpy drawers, looking for a stray bobby pin or curl of sturdy wire. "I don't know why ya still go along with him. Ya know yer brother's an asshole, right?"

He didn't answer, just grunted. He never answered when I asked him that question, which was every time I saw him.

I'd met Merle and Daryl during my _**very** _brief employment as an eye-candy waitress at a strip club. Merle tried to cop a feel under the edge of my skirt when I was taking Daryl's order and I fucking_socked_ them both in the jaw, - Merle for his handsy-ness and Daryl for laughing - _AND _the rest is history. Merle couldn't seem to **get lost **after that, no matter how many times I threatened him, and Daryl came along sometimes, hardly ever appearing by himself. I eventually quit that shitty job, and I don't know how they found out where I lived, but the Dixon brothers just kept on coming back like a goddamn _plague, _reappearing every time I'd thought they'd finally forgotten about me and/or decided to leave me alone.

"What the hell were you two doin' that needed handcuffs, anyway?" I asked as I reached up on my tippy toes to search the taller shelves. I shuddered as my hand brushed a fuzzy... **_something. _**Really, the shit you found up there sometimes was unbelievable.

"That's Merle's shit. I don' ask," Daryl said.

I laughed ruefully as I continued my search, still stretched up on my toes, "Someday, yer gonna find yerself in a goddamn cell with only them same words to show fer it. Ya know that right?"

When he didn't so much as grunt, I turned my head to look at him curiously.

And saw him staring at my legs.

Living in the hellhole I did, I got cat-calls and dirty stares from sleezebags on the streets every day. Didn't stop me from wearing what I liked though. And right now, I happened to be wearing my giant, faded sleep shirt and a pair of _extremely _comfortable booty shorts that left very little of my ass to the imagination. Stretched up on my toes like this, my arms above my head, my shirt would be riding high and my ass would be tilted out. Now, Daryl was as red-bloodedly straight as a man can get, so I'd imagine there's not much else to say about the matter.

Smirking, I caught his eye and was impressed when he coolly stared back, his head cocked down slightly and to the side. He stood near the stained-wooden table, his hands brought together in front of him by his glinting restraints, one shoulder pushed forward a little more than the other as if to brace himself against an attacker. One thing I'd noticed about Daryl, (when I wasn't too busy cussing out his older brother) was that he never looked at you head on, always bent the way he presented himself. Especially when he had something to prove, which was nearly all the time. Guess he felt like he needed to prove something to me right now.

I went back to my search, still smirking, deciding that I didn't want to try embarrassing him at this time of night. He didn't take to it kindly. Doing the walking while his brother did the talking hadn't gifted Daryl with very good people skills.

"Ah HA!" I said, finally victorious. "Here we go."

When I turned around, Daryl had already put up his hands at the ready, eager to just have those cuffs gone...

I don't know, but something about the sight of those... _scuffed up._.. meaty hands... the fingers spread out slightly... as if they were begging and pleading... The goddamn image was just so goddamn fucking _sexy_ that I felt a whole herd of butterflies in my stomach suddenly fly south for the winter all at once. Sure was warm enough down there now...

"Come on, lets go!" Daryl growled impatiently, stepping toward me with his hands still raised.

I stepped back, holding up one hand to stop him. "Now, hold on, hold on," I said, looking him over. I could feel the wicked smile on my face. "Now I'm thinkin' these handcuffs kinda suit you."

Daryl _pffft _and swatted at the air as if to brush me off, "Ferget it. I'll find someone else..."

But before he could push past me, I put a hand to his chest and urged him back a step, all gentle like. "Oh, come on now," I said in my 'honey pie' voice, still smiling evilly. "I guess I'm just wondering what's in it fer me, iffin I free ya, is all. Can't blame a girl fer wonderin'."

Daryl just narrowed his eyes as I started fiddling with the collar of his shirt. He didn't get it yet, which just made me give a little "aww" inside. Despite his older brother being a pretentious, perverted **dick**, Daryl Dixon's mind didn't go straight to the gutter.

Hoping to help him out a bit, I used one pointer finger to doodle quick, lazy scrawls up over his shoulder and then down his arm. He was hidden under a worn-out flannel shirt, but it was very easy to feel just how defined his chest and arms were, my finger rising and falling with the curves of his muscles. I could feel the heat off his body, contrasting nicely with the cold under my feet. The tip of my tongue was between my teeth as I looked up to gauge his reaction...

His expression hadn't changed much, simply relaxed a little, but his shadowy eyes had turned to molten metal. Hot enough to set my clothes on fire.

Good Lord Almighty, the butterflies were having a riot in the nether regions now. Had he always been this sexy? Was Merle Dixon really such an enormous asshole he'd be able to distract me from noticing how fuck-hot his little brother was? All this time? Or was I really that... _shallow? _Or stupid, or whatever?

I began to slowly herd him backwards toward the only surviving chair in our craphole kitchen, my hands on his elbows. "Now supposin' if I should uh..." I softly pushed him to sit, and he sat without so much as a twitch of resistance "...make a demand?" I finished my question with a coy shrug, biting my lower lip as I slid the little metal hairpin into his breast pocket. "You know, as payment?"

He just watched me with his jaw clenched. He sat with his hands in his lap, the cuffs shining sexily against his rigged wrists, next to his inner thighs. His hands were in fists now. If I didn't know him better, I would've thought he was angry... then again, maybe he was. But I knew he was **_so_** turned on... His breathing had gotten louder and slower. Every rounded edge of him was tenser than a bow-string.

Enjoying the little display of helplessness going on in front of me, I shuffled forward and placed myself directly between his knees. My fingers twiddled together on my stomach while I was posing, holding my body so that its natural curves were accentuated in a comfortable way. The way his eyes seem to _rake _down my legs and then up my breasts to my mouth made me feel so fiercely feminine... I had to swallow hard and force a slow breath out to keep from laughing like a lune.

Knowing exactly what I was doing, I bent toward him, laying my forearms on his shoulders and clasping my fingers behind his neck. "I wouldn't ask for much," I whispered huskily, just inches from his mouth. Being so close to him now, breathing was like walking into the kitchen when my mother was experimenting with the seasonings. He smelled sour from the beer he'd recently drunk... dangerous, with just enough salty earthiness to make everything feel ok.

"You want me to fuck you? Is that it?" Daryl asked, his voice full of gravel.

I realized that, while I was caught up in his smell, my eyes had closed and my mouth had gravitated towards his. But now, my eyelids fluttered back and I shifted away to look at him.

His face was still a mask, his mouth set in stone. But there was a firefight in his eyes I found hard to watch. Hard to look away from.

So full of distrust. So insecure. I guess I couldn't blame him, but it was so goddamn heartbreakingly sexy to see him so vulnerable.

I swallowed back my libido, whispering, "Would it be so bad?" I couldn't help tangling my hands in the hair at the back of his neck, toying with it as a not-so-thought-out distraction. "I saw you lookin' at me, Daryl," I said, half teasing and half seductive. I giggled as my long hair fell over my shoulder and landed heavily against his chest, "Don't cha think my ass is _purty_?" Now I was being downright silly, but this boy needed to lighten up so that I could get under his skin.

One side of his lip twitched upward in a sneer as I watched, disappearing quickly like he hadn't meant to do it. That confused me. It didn't belong in this situation.

Now frustrated beyond silliness and so horny I might've been crazy, I slowly slipped into his lap and straddled his thighs, forcing his still-bound hands to become trapped between our stomachs with his elbows pushed back. The chair wasn't big enough for both of my knees to sit next to his hips, so one of my legs was stretched down on the side, helping me balance.

I was staring him in the eye, gripping the meaty muscle between his shoulders and collarbones. "It doesn't have to mean anything," I explained softly, all coyness gone, all playing aside. "You know _me_, Daryl," I shrugged, smiling. "Come on, it's Halley yer talkin' to. The girl that can't keep a boyfriend longer than a pet goldfish." I laughed sheepishly because it was true. "I wouldn' ask ya fer anythin' like that."

His scowl remained the same no matter how sweetly I smiled.

I slumped against his shoulder, feeling so goddamn defeated it was **not** funny, but I laughed a little anyway. "You sure have a way of killing the mood, ya know?" I told him. "Ya might be even worse than Merle, and _that's _saying somethin'..."

When he lifted his hands, the cuffs making a faint rattle, I made my move to sit back as I got ready to stand up and release my captive. Then suddenly, his hard hands were on either side of my face, making me gasp a little in surprise before he brought my mouth to his, a little too quick to be classified as gentle.

Then I was swept up on a golden rush of victory, drunk with my dirty thoughts.

Kissing Daryl was like trying to drink from an ocean tide. At times, he would flood my mouth, pushing and greedy and demanding. Then other times, he would recede and pull on my lips and tongue, equally as greedy but in a humble, asking way. Ever was he was greedy, but he was also undeniable. I couldn't say no. Especially in _my_ state. Blessed Mother Mary, he felt amazing. Running my hands all over a man's body had never been more easy than with him... which **_may _**have had something to do with the cuffs on his wrists...

He tried to put his arms around me, forgetting, and ended up only pushing me away, the chain of the cuffs catching me across my hips. I could literally feel his frustration as he fisted his hands in my t-shirt, lifting his knees to make me slide forward into his chest again. Knowing how limited he was while I did whatever I wanted to him... **that** made me shudder like a first time addict. Of course, I wouldn't really know what it felt like to be an addict, so I couldn't really say... ah, ...

His springy yet firm tongue in my mouth, I allowed one of my hands to travel down his body to the front of his pants. Good Lord, he was already rock solid and all we'd really done was kiss... maybe I wasn't the only one with a hyperactive libido tonight...

When I began to rub his cock through his jeans, he broke away from my mouth, growling, "Take these fuckin' cuffs off, Halley."

"Oh, but you look **so** good in them!" I pouted jokingly, then squeezed him just to make him forget what he was saying.

He hissed and his eyes almost fell closed, his head nodding back slightly. _Success_.

I grinned against the underside of his prickly jaw, and started on the trail of buttons down his chest, baring inches of his overheated skin to my hands with each button. He was silent as I did this, watching my face and making me feel giddy with power.

When the last button was undone, I tugged and pushed at the collar of his shirt. With the cuffs still on, I ended up leaving the flannel to hang off his forearms, trapping him even more effectively. His chest and back and arms were every bit as good as I'd imagined, his muscles bunched up _nicely_ because of the position he had to stay in (the cuffs' fault again). I swallowed the saliva threatening to pool at the edge of my lip and I ran my hands _all **over**_ him, my fingers slowly fluttering over the smooth planes and dipping valleys in his body.

"Hpmf," he hummed gruffly, as if he'd just made a discovery. "Guess I shoulda known you liked the kinky stuff." He put one calloused hand under my thigh and tried pulling me closer, but it didn't work so well without my cooperation.

"Shut up," I smirked, trying to hide my slightly embarrassment.

One half of his mouth twitched up as he leaned in, pecking at the corner of my lips. Again, just as softly. Again. The fucking _**tease**._

He started out tentative enough, but every one of my responses just seemed to ramp him up further until he was devouring me. If before he was an ocean current, now he was Greek-fire, the fire that only got stronger the more you tried to answer to it. It wasn't long before I was retreating, gulping at the air like a fish, so delirious with lust I didn't know what else to do.

It didn't stop him, however; he lurched forward and set his mouth to the thudding jugular in my throat, making me gasp throatily and thread my hands in his too-short hair. He brought up his hands, one hand pulling my hair away from my neck to expose more of my skin and the other just trying to stay out of the way, hanging around on its cuff. Remembering how this had all started just a few minutes ago, I had an overwhelming urge that just had to be fulfilled...

I reached down and pulled his wrists out in front of me, causing him to lean back and look at me curiously. The image was just as erotic as it had been before, causing my breath to hitch; his strong, thick-fingered hands helpless, his eyes impatiently waiting as I looked on... I traced the tip of my tongue up the underside of his pointer finger, then took the tip between my lips just an inch. The work-roughened skin was like fine sandpaper on my tongue, snagging the sensitive flesh on all its catches.

Daryl's mouth hung open the entire time, like he didn't remember anything else was going on, not even his breathing, other than what I was doing to his hands. I wondered what exactly was going through his mind as he watched, and what my imagination conjured up made me squirm, my thighs clenching.

I gently bit into the heel of his hand, enjoying the feel of the firm muscle giving in to me and yielding - then his hips actually jerked up, his legs twitching under me. A low, half-moaning sigh escaped his lips. "Ahh-hhh..."

That sound alone put a surge of lust straight through my body, so strong it made my back seize up and my breathing stop. After it was done, lingering twinges were left on my clit and my nipples, making them stiff and oh, so sensitive.

Acting like I was on fire, I dropped his hands into our overlapping laps and pulled my shirt up over my head, static combing through my now-wild hair and the cool air making my nipples twist.

I was so involved in the task of getting naked that I hadn't paid attention to what he was doing. By the time I'd dropped my shirt behind me, he'd cupped a hard hand between my thighs.

"Ohmy_go..." _I couldn't stop the exclamation from spilling out as all the blood left my head, my body seizing up once more.

He held his hand against my pussy the same way someone might hold a gun to my head or a knife to my throat, solid and demanding. His fingers were curled slightly so that he almost _hooked _me on them, angling forward so that my balance pitched toward him.

My eyes wide, I looked down at him, sinking in my salty desire as he began to play.

With his eyes glued to my mouth, he pulled his hand toward him, pressing his fingers up through my slit, just shy of brushing my clit, before going back down and repeating the action. The slickness of my arousal made my shorts a pleasant, raspy texture against my engorged clit, making up for his avoidance.

I was trembling now, clinging to his shoulders with a groan trapped in my throat. My loud breathing was shaky against his cheek and I had my eyes squeezed shut while I tried to grind my hips into his hand, but he put his other hand on my thigh to steady himself and the pressure against me never increased. His scratchy shin and jaw hovered over my now-bare breasts, not exactly touching but driving me wild all the same.

When he suddenly slipped one finger under the edge of my shorts and just barely brushed my flesh, my pussy clenched so hard that it forced out the groan I'd been holding. "**_Oh_**..." His rough fingers roamed curiously, limited by his cuffs and by my twisted clothing but still patient and driven. I was making noises, "Ha...unh...mm...mm...ah..." and I found myself getting turned on by the fact that I couldn't stop making them.

But then his teeth nipped at my neck and I unconsciously went silent, holding my breath. Some kind of naturally enforced self-control.

Daryl rolled his shoulders under my hands with a breathy "ah" and I realized that there were long red marks appearing down the side of his neck. I had scratched him.

"You sexy, hot-assed bitch," he muttered against my jaw, almost as if he didn't realize he'd said it out loud.

The answering bubble of lust in my pussy _popped_ with a molten rush and just like that, my patience had run out. I seized him under his chin and my mouth crashed into his, hard enough that our teeth clacked a little before he got our rhythm going again, leading me on.

I slowly stood, urging him to stand as well. "Come on," I said briefly against his mouth. "My room." He just pushed his mouth on mine again in answer.

I held onto his arms, walking backwards down the short hall as I led him. The silver chain to the cuffs hung under my jaw as he put his hands on either side of my face, his stubble scratching my skin as he slowly kissed me, drawing his tongue in and out of my mouth. With him at his full height, I had to reach a little on my toes to keep kissing him, but I didn't stop. Trying to stop felt like trying to stop running down a steep hill; the momentum wouldn't let me.

My back hit the wall next to my bedroom door unexpectedly. A little whispered cuss word was all I could manage before Daryl was pinning me there, his arms triangled above my head and his feet placed on either side of mine, fencing me in. His open shirt fell back around him, covering him partially and brushing against me slightly. He was looking me over, his habitual scowl still in place over his forehead, but his mouth was soft-looking and swollen, his eyes glazed and fiery.

I grinned, breathless, as his eyes roamed down my front. I knew I had great tits; all the men in my life had been very forth-coming with the compliments.

"Guess I shoulda known you liked it against the wall," I laughed softly, remembering something he'd said just a little bit ago.

With a slight smile, he snorted a short laugh.

It must've shown on my face how shocked I was because he ducked his head to my shoulder to hide his embarrassment, chuckling noiselessly.

I only laughed louder, throwing my head back. If he hadn't been pinning me to the wall, I would've fallen from a mixture of sexual dehydration and manic laughter... _that's _how weird I could get when sex was on my brain...

"Shut up," Daryl grouched, his lips still turned up at the corners as he kissed me.

My laughs subsided fairly quickly, distracted by his slow, warm-velvet tongue and by his fingers playing with the hair on top of my head. My own fingers hooked into his belt and started undoing it bit by bit, hoping I could distract _him. _So far, he'd been so _in control_... It was torture, having him play me like this when _he _was the one in **handcuffs. **Mmm, there were so many possibilities...

"You're a really good kisser," I murmured, my eyelashes fluttering.

"Ya don' havta sound so surprised," he grumbled.

I chuckled a little, but let him shut me up with another kiss.

Finally, I got the front of his jeans open, unbuttoning them and then zipping them down, his belt buckle rattling softly. When I put my hand inside and pushed my fingertips along his solid, silky length, he froze, his breath shaking out onto my mouth.

"Yeah?" I asked, a little too turned on to think of a real question.

He groaned and leaned into my hair, hissing "_Fuck_!" against my temple.

Hyped up on confidence, I couldn't stop the little giggle in my throat even though I was biting my tongue. Making sure he was watching, I brought one hand to my mouth and lathered my palm with my tongue, then gently released his cock from his pants and wrapped my slicked-up hand around him.

He hissed again wordlessly, capturing my gaze and holding me there while I stroked at a leisurely pace, firm but purposely not as tight as I knew he would want. Up, down, up, pausing to finger the swollen head, down, then up again. His biceps were spazzing out on either side of my head, hardening and then relaxing at random. With each downward stroke of my hand, his eyes would tighten and his mouth would widen ever so slightly, as if he were on the brink of pain but was toughing it out... being brave. _So **sexy... **so controlled...  
_

Humming seductively, I slid a little down the wall to better my reach, putting the fingers of my other hand under his balls. His hips twitched forward, just hinting at his wild side, still carefully reigned in...

"You're so hard..." I whined softly, teasing him.

He growled wordlessly, so tense his ligaments might snap.

"_God _you make me so wet..." I said into his ear, making my voice breathy.

I felt him shudder a little, his breathing harsh against my cheek, and I stopped my hand. He leaned back slightly and looked me in the eye, partly relieved and partly frustrated.

Suddenly inspired, I wiggled my hips at him and said piteously, "Fuck me, Daryl."

His expression turned fierce and he surged forward, taking my mouth in a kiss more violent than I'd ever had before. It wasn't very fast paced but it was hard and biting, my lips stinging and my jaw beginning to ache from the force he was applying on them. His hands fisted in my hair to tilt my head up towards his and open my mouth further, his fingers wrapped in by the roots, not exactly painful but achy.

Now, I wasn't normally into the whole S&M stuff, but out-of-control Daryl was** fucking _Hot!_ **How in the fucking hell did he not have a different girl nibbling on his ear every time I'd seen him? Wouldn't be hard for him to find one willing to every day, I swear! Just a little sample of this and the panties would be dropping everywhere, Good GOD!

He pushed his pelvis forward and I could feel the hot skin of his cock against my bare stomach. It made my pussy squeeze something wicked, my arousal gushing out and soaking my shorts, and I couldn't help the little moans coming from the back of my throat. I brought my hands up to tweak at my tingling breasts, seeking some kind of relief, when he suddenly backed up. I made a little sound of protest and clutched to his face so our lips wouldn't be separated, but he was just relocating us, I found out. With his hands still in my hair, he began leading me into my room, herding me through the door with his hips, his tongue still harshly perusing my own. Quivering with anticipation, I did my best to not trip on the way there.

Now standing in the open space between the closet and my bed, he stopped us, bringing his bound hands down my back. I gasped involuntarily against his mouth when his fingers dipped under the waistband of my shorts and pushed them over the globes of my ass. I wiggled my thighs until they finally fell to my feet and I kicked them behind me, wrapping my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall on my ass. Then I was completely naked and shivering in his fully clothed arms. The cool metal chain off the cuffs tickled my bare skin as he gripped my ass with his scratchy calloused hands, squeezing and releasing, squeezing and releasing, strong and irresistible. I felt like I was holding on to him for dear life, sucking on his tongue like he was the only source of oxygen left on earth, almost embarrassingly so. I felt a sticky line of my arousal travel down the inside of my leg.

A low growl between his teeth, he suddenly slid his fingers down around my ass to my inner thighs and pulled me up into his arms. I gave an inelegant squeak, shocked to suddenly be taller than he was. Then I grinned maniacally at his too-serious face and bent my head to resume that fuck-hot kiss, wrapping my legs around his waist.

Then he walked us over to my bed and sat with me in his lap. The edges of his belt were biting into the skin of my thighs. I winced and lifted up onto my knees, reaching down to tug the waist of his pants further down his legs and out of the way, but then I was distracted by his lips on my breasts. Panting, I ran my fingers through his hair, whimpering, "Stop. Please. I want you so bad. God." I wasn't making that much sense, and I hoped he understood.

With one last long lick over the swell of my breast, he looked up at me, saying, "You have a condom?"

I almost wept in relief as I leaned over his arm and went for my bedside drawer. He unhelpfully fingered the damp fleshy folds of my pussy as I scrambled inside the box for just _one_ stupid fucking condom, his rough digits prodding and rubbing curiously so that I trembled and shook. When I finally had one in hand, ripping it with my teeth, he lifted his hands over my head so he could lay back on the bed.

My hands working as fast as they could, I rolled the stupid rubber over his hard cock. But before I could lift myself up into position, he unexpectedly rolled us so that I was on my back and he was braced on his elbows over my head, horizontal version of what happened in the hall.

I would've been hunky-dory with this if he hadn't started to _fucking TEASE _me. He pressed our chests together so I couldn't interfere and began slowly grinding his solid heavy erection into my pussy, rubbing my clit so deliciously that I started getting angry. He knew what he was doing, too, the bastard; I could feel his smile against my ear as he nipped at it, leaving a little wet trail for him to breath on.

I bit my lip and tried to take it the same way he'd taken _my_ teasing, squeezing my eyes shut, my hands clutching at his sides under his shirt. I tried to not even squirm, but Good Lord, it seemed to take **forever...**

I was about to give in and start pleading when he suddenly surprised me, whispering evilly into my ear, "You wan' me to fuck you, Halley?"

My eyes flew wide. "_What?" _the question flew out of my mouth even though I'd heard every single fucking word!

With a cunning little swerve of his hips that made me inhale sharply, he asked, "You wan' me to fuck you, don' you?"

"Yes," I answered, running my nails across his lower back as if I could get him inside me that way. "God, yes!" _  
_

His reply was to suddenly push himself to his knees and present his hands under my nose.

I was confused at first by the sudden change in direction, and I ran my hands over my forehead, pushing my hair out of my face as I stared up at him. But then I remembered and I bust out laughing, "Are you fucking _serious?! _You _sneaky_ **bastard**!" I cackled as I covered my face with my hands, trying to hide my overwhelming need to just _fuck him _already.

His answer was, "If I'm gonna fuck you, I'm gonna fuck you _proper. _Now take the fucking things off!" Kneeling with his hips framed by my bare legs, his muscled chest bunched and taut, his arms bulging against his sleeves as they extended toward me...

Who could say no to Daryl Dixon when he was like _that? _Not **me.**

Remembering that I'd put the bobby pin in his pocket, I quickly sat up and retrieved it. Then I hurriedly bit off the little plastic nub on one end, bent the metal into the right shape with my teeth, and seized one of his hands, inserting the end into the little hole.

Never before had picking a lock seemed so intense. Sure, I'd had a few close calls on the job; trying to unlock an apartment door before somebody saw, or trying to crack a safe before somebody woke up. But this one, tiny lock seemed more important than any of them. At least in the heat of the moment, it did. And the longer it took, the more important it seemed, my body growing tenser and tenser under Daryl's gaze.

Finally, with a metallic _zzzzzip, _the single cuff came undone and I breathed a triumphant sigh before Daryl was on top of me again, his freed hand holding the side of my face to direct my mouth to his. I tossed the bobby pin away and ran my fingers through his hair, kissing him like a mad woman. The nerve endings all over my body seemed to explode. I swore I could feel every tiny ridge in his palm, as if he were leaving a detailed handprint against the skin of my ribcage. His jeans against my thighs seemed to rasp loudly.

"So goddamn sexy," he growled against my neck. "You smell so good..." He squeezed my breast, his thumb pressing my stiff nipple upwards so that it nearly stung. "Dirty little..." His knee pushed up further on the bed, locking his hips against mine more firmly. "Wanna bury myself inside you..." His teeth set themselves around the edge of my jaw, moving solidly up towards my chin. "Gonna fuck you so hard..." His hand tucked under my ass, firmly gripping the flesh. "Make you scream..."

My head tossed and my nails dug into his shoulders, unable to contain it now that he was fucking **talking dirty** to me! How was it fucking possible that he could turn me on even more without making me cum?! Good Lord, by the name of all things good and right in this world, it just wasn't _natural! _

"Daryl," I pleaded, breathless. "Please, I want you so bad!" I could've started crying right then and there if I thought it would help my case.

Chuckling evilly, he pressed one hand to the center of my stomach, slowly traveling down. "Ease up, princess," he said, and suddenly the tip of his cock was _right there, _lodging against my sopping wet opening. "A deal's a deal, ain' it?" And then I was being stretched open, his entire length separating the overheated walls of my pussy.

The suddenness of it made me gasp like the survivor of a drowning accident, beaten and shocked until I'd been revived. My body arched up into him as if I was trying to escape, trying to leave the overwhelming pleasure going on down below. My eyelids screwed up so tight I might've set my eyeballs further into my skull.

Daryl's reaction was more contained... surprise, surprise... He growled like he had gravel somewhere deep in his chest and put a hand under my back to support me, settling himself deeper. And he had enough control to wait there for a few moments until I began to breath again, white spots appearing in front of my eyes. But as soon as I'd relaxed even slightly, he thrust once inside me, quickly, churning his hips so that his cock pressed heavily against my walls at different times, which ramped up my excitement again like it was on a goddamn dial.

"_fuck_," I said softly, the cuss word leaving my mouth like a prayer. I couldn't breath properly, my hands tight over his shoulders.

"Fuck," he agreed with me, tucking his arm under my back and up behind my neck, anchoring me against him. I could feel the cool metal of the handcuffs still on his wrist. Then, licking his lips, he pulled my leg up and tucked it under his arm, my knee bent against his side, and pulled out one inch at a time. Then pushed back in again, just as slowly, watching my face.

"Oh... _god," _he growled as he went even deeper still, picking up a slow rhythm.

I put a hand behind his head and began to kiss him thoroughly. I didn't have anything else, all my coherency launched out the metaphorical window.

"Christ," he broke away a moment later. "I'm not gonna last long... fuck..."

With a sharp snap of his hips, he brought me so close to the edge that I cried out. "Shit! ...ah... god..."

"There you are," he said, as if I were the prey he'd been stalking through the woods. "I was wonderin' what happened to that smart mouth of yers..."

I was too far gone to think of a witty reply. Instead, I brought one hand to his severe lips and traced their edges, thinking how surprisingly soft they were, how gentle they could be.

Until he suddenly snatched up my pointer finger in his mouth and held it prisoner, his teeth pressing down around its base.

With his tongue swirling around my finger and his cock massaging my trembling pussy, I could feel it starting to really get to me. "I... I.. ah... I'm gonna cum... shit..."

Releasing my finger, he began to pick up speed, his chest rubbing over my nipples and his pelvis grinding into my clit.

"Don't stop," I pleaded, running my hands up his shoulder blades. "Oh, fuck, don't stop..."

With just one more sure-fire thrust, I stumbled and tripped into a blinding white world, my entire body twitching. I thought I could hear voices from far away, but it wasn't the main focus, salty pleasure leeching away inside me.

Then I quickly faded back into reality, noticing how still and cold the world had become since I'd been away.

"_Wow_."

As soon as the word left my mouth, I felt amateur, but when Daryl stirred next to me on the bed, out of breath and relaxed as a fat cat on a pillow, I couldn't really find it in me to feel embarrassed.

"Where the hell did you learn to do _that?" _I asked, rolling over and propped my head up on my elbow to look at him. I guess I should've felt worn out, the same way Daryl looked, but I was wired. Energized and relaxed enough to run a fucking marathon.

He _pffft _at me and sat up, "You are so fuckin' weird." Peeling off the condom, he tossed it over to the trashcan in the corner and began to do himself up.

Feeling all warm and raw in the lady parts, I stood and made my way over to where my towel was hanging. I dried myself off quickly, then found a clean pair of panties and another baggy t-shirt. I shivered, having not realized how cold I'd been, and put on a pair of thick socks for good measure.

Now fully clothed and presentable again, Daryl held up his hand, jangling the handcuffs, "Ya mind? Or do I need ta fuck ya twice?"

Smirking, I found the bobby pin I'd discarded and set to work on the second cuff.

"You jus' gonna head home, now? Or try an' find Merle?" I asked as I worked.

"Merle can find his own way home," he said. "I had 'nough of him fer a while."

I frowned, wondering what could've happened between them, and finished off the last handcuff with a flourish. "Ta da! You are now free!" I'm a cheese ball.

"Thanks," he said, rubbing his wrist.

"You want 'em as a souvenir?" I asked, winking as I twirled them on a finger.

Something flashed across his face and he said, "Nah. You keep 'em, seein' how ya like 'em so much."

And we were suddenly back to how things always were. Which would've been fine with me if I hadn't just seen the defensive hurt in his eyes.

"Everything alrigh'?" I asked.

He tried to act nonchalant, "Yeah, why?" His serious face was just down right heartbreaking after seeing him smile so much.

"Kay," I shrugged, trying not to push anything. (What the fuck was that about?) I brushed past him, leading the way back out to the kitchen. "I _would _offer you somethin' ta eat before ya go, but, ya know... my roommates are empty-headed skanks an' we ain' got anything. So, I'm sorry fer that."

"It's good," Daryl said. "Thanks again."

And just like that, he reached for the doorknob.

"Whoa, hey," I stepped between him and the door. "One more kiss afore you go? Yer jus' so good at it..."

He rolled his eyes, and I laughed, knowing how ridiculous I was being and not caring one smudge.

"You'll probably try holdin' me hostage if I don'," he answered before taking my face in his sexy hands again and pressing his mouth to mine.

I was surprised that I didn't have to fight him to make it last longer. Even being as sated as I was, I felt my pussy purr when I realized that he smelled like me.

With one last little peck against the corner of my lips, he drew away, brushing my hair back over my shoulder.

I grinned at him, "Thank you."

He just rolled his eyes again, shaking his head, and opened the door, saying, "Lock the door behind me."

"Duh," I answered, standing in the doorframe. "I have been living here fer three years, ya know?"

"Whatever," he said, and then he was walking away, never looking back.

I watched him go, wondering when I might see him again and wondering if it would be with Merle in tow, which would be such a buzz-kill after tonight. That guy was such a loud mouth. But one thing was fer sure, I'd never look at Daryl Dixon the same way again. Not really.

Breathing out noisily, I backed into the house and did as Daryl said, locking the crumbing deadbolts.

* * *

_Hey peoples. _

_So, I just did this to satisfy a certain craving... uh hem... b__ut I unexpectedly feel in love with Halley's character and I kinda wanna explore what she'd do when the walker's take over Georgia. Anyway, if you're interested, I'll keep you posted about a possible story centering on her. _

_Thanks,_

_classic99lady00_


	2. The Infected

This is just letting everybody know that Halley's story, "The Infected" is officially begun. I'm warning you, it's a bit of a long chapter, but I wanted the chapters to seem the same length as an episode.

Hope to see you over there! I'm actually quite proud of how it turned out and have many plans in store for her. So many possibilities... hee hee...

Love,

classic99lady00


End file.
